


Desires

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: She knows what he wants. Sokkla ficlet





	Desires

Sokka put his arm up on the tree at her back, pinning her in, the tree bark digging into his palm. Her jewel bright eyes glistened at him, full of mischief and smug triumph. 

“And why do you want me? Why me?”

Azula lifted her her hand, lightly sliding her fingertips down the front of his blue shirt and down to his waist. A smirk ruled her red lips. “For the same reason I want grapes out of season. Because I can. And because eventually I _will_ get what I want. Always.”

Sokka leaned in toward her ear. “You won’t get me.”

When he pulled back, the smirk on her lips was broken by a flash of teeth. He pushed away from the tree and started to walk away.

“You fool. I already have you,” she said and he felt her hand on his wrist, spinning him in place. His arms went around her without thinking and he drove her back against the tree. Their lips met for one blistering moment and he was lost in the heat of her, the darkness, the rush, the scent of her perfume. 

Her kiss was as sinful as it had been before, and it electrified him, sent his protests running, his sanity fleeing in an instant.

A moment later, she roughly pushed him away. He stumbled backward two steps and stared at her in shock. Azula smiled, her eyebrow lifting in amusement. They glared at one another for a long moment. 

“Damn you,” Sokka cursed and walked away to the sound of her laughter echoing through the trees.


End file.
